Sins of the Innocent
by Purr
Summary: X1999 and Sm. Kamui x Usagi. They were fated to meet and destined to part. Years ago they took refuge in the same church. God allowed them to fall in love but forbid them to be together. Five years later Usagi is back to confront him and her own demons.
1. Default Chapter

AN: This idea has been in my head for a long time. Ever since I saw X/1999 three years ago I've wanted to write a crossover story, but it's one of the most difficult series (along with Angel Sanctuary) to cross with, at least to me ^^;; I know it sounds lame but I'm so happy that I have finally accomplished this goal ^^;; The story is a little twisted and it deals with a little religion so I want to apologize in advance in case anyone is offended. If you haven't seen X/1999 but is interested. I put up the links to a few sites regarding the series on my author's page. It's one of the earlier series by CLAMP.

Thanks as usual to the wonderful Themoonmaiden-chan for fixing up all my mistakes! I'm so happy that I got you interested on the series! I can lend you the series if you like and you can be properly addicted =P

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

The Sins of the Innocent 

Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned again.

Soft footsteps made their way down the candlelit path towards the back of the church where she knew the priest was waiting in that tiny confession booth.

It had been five years since her last confession. The weight of her sins had been dragging at her heart the since day she walked down the aisle towards her marriage with Mamo-chan. Five years of accumulated guilt and forbidden desires had finally led her astray from her rigid self-control.

The dry heavy scent of the incense combined with the eerie glow of the candle flame in the ancient church heightened the excitement and eager longing that for so long had been chained inside of her sub consciousness like a dangerous beast.

She shouldn't even be here. Not like this, not right now. What would Chibi-Usa think when she was old enough to know that her mother was running away to take refuge in a church from a perfect husband and a baby daughter in the middle of the night? But she probably wouldn't be told the truth. Mamo-chan and the others would probably make up a fancy story about how her mother, Chiba Usagi, was killed in a heroic fight saving the Earth from evils once again. 

The snow from the storm outside turned into tiny crystal droplets in her hair and coat. Looking through the drops resting on her eyelashes, the light turned into a rainbow of colors warming the ice that had been forming for the past five years. Shrugging out of her mink coat that had gotten heavy from the melted snow, the young woman reached out and touched the pews as she continued to walk towards her destination. How funny that under her frozen touch, the hard wood seemed softer than the silk of her lingerie. How comforting the austere faces of saints were to her than the loving smiles of her husband and daughter.

"What are you doing here?"

Usagi spun around in fear when she heard the harsh yet familiar voice. "I came here for my confession, Father." The sapphire eyes widened as they took in the plain black clothes and the stark white collar around his neck. Maybe she didn't want to believe his letter even after five years, but now that she had seen him in person, there was no way that she could deny it now. Everything about him… even the look in his eyes… had changed.

He didn't reply; he just stood there looking at her. Finally with a little shake of his head, the priest turned to close the doors that let in snow and wind that woke him from his slumber Afterwards, he took the expensive mink coat from her grasp and wrapped it around her petite body, the violet eyes avoided looking at her. "I never thought that I would be seeing you again." Before she could respond, he added, "You haven't changed much Usagi. Still childish, irresponsible, and whimsical like always."

"I didn't come here to be judged by you," the young blonde said stiffly and turned to go. His offhanded comment had stung her. Although she tried to look unaffected, she couldn't help the way her voice trembled. Maybe she was a fool to think that she could just waltz in here and take comfort in his arms. If it was five years ago, maybe it might have happened, but a lot of things changed in five years. 

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to insensitive. I guess seeing you again so unexpectedly made me forget who I am now," the priest apologized with a smile. "You always had that power, you know. You bringing out the worst in me no matter the circumstances."

"Is that why you left? Is that why you decided to take up the order?" Usagi whispered, but the hollow dome of the church magnified her question until the whole roomed seemed to be filled with it.

"Come with me, my daughter. The confession booth is at the back." 

She watched him led the way in silence. Was this what she was suppose to expect? She didn't know when she left what his reactions would be, but it seems like everything between them was lost. "Kamui."

~*~*~*~

"Is anyone here?" Though the words were spoken softly, they seemed to reverberate throughout the building. Usagi was never one to go to churches; the grim atmosphere was too condescending no matter how she looked at it. It was hard to imagine that God loved you when he was always glaring at your though those unforgiving eyes. 

Carefully closing the doors behind her, the blonde gathered he wet book bag close to her chest and bravely walked down the narrow path between the pews. Why was she here anyways? She was already late for her senshi meeting at Rei's temple. But it wasn't as if she had no valid excuse. How could she go there when the sudden flashes of lightning and the roaring sounds of thunder frightened her so?

"What are you doing here?" A firm hand landed on her shoulder that sent a wave of shiver down her spine.

Usagi whirled. In doing so, her wet pigtails whipped the person standing behind her and splashed the surroundings with cold rainwater. Sapphire eyes widened unconsciously when she saw a boy around her age. She took a small step back to look at him even though he wasn't much taller than she was. (It was a small habit of hers since Mamo-chan was almost two heads taller.) The young man raised an eyebrow when she let out a giggle. "I'm sorry. You look so much like my boyfriend that I'm starting to wonder if you're his long lost little brother or something."

"I'm sorry to inform you that I am an only child," he replied with a dry tone.

Usagi blushed when his serious violet eyes swept over her figure. She was suddenly very aware how indecent she looked with her white school uniform plastered against her body like a second skin. Hugging her bag even closer to her chest, she backed away even more from him and squealed when she slipped on the marble floor and landed on her bum. Immediately, Usagi felt the familiar presence of the tears gathering, but before the first cry spilled from her lips, a dry chuckle interrupted her self-pity. She glared up at the young boy who dared to laugh at her expense.

"I apologize. It's just that you looked like an angel one second with all the water droplets in your hair and the way your eyes shinned in the dark. Then you turn into this complete klutz with that fall," he explained as he held out his hand. 

Too astonished to say anything, she wondered whether he complimented or insulted her with that comment. O maybe he did both. Who knew? Blushing slightly, she took his hand, a little in awe by the way his short black hair fell into his eyes when he bent over. Now this was what she would imagine a young god would look like… even though he was slightly on the short side. _1_

"I didn't mean to be rude. Let me introduce myself," Usagi mumbled unclearly, her eyes still had that dreamy look from looking at him. "I'm Tsukino Usagi. I'm sixteen and single." When she realized what she said, she turned as red as a tomato. Of all the things to say…

The dark solemn look returned to the young man's face. "Shiro Kamui," was the only thing he offered before his slim form was wracked by coughs. The hand that was previously holding his side covered his mouth. Usagi stared in shock when she saw the thick red liquid ooze from the large wound on his waist. He glared at her until his violet orbs fluttered close and he fell forward.

Usagi squeaked as she quickly reached out to break his fall. Even though she knew that he wasn't that big, it still surprised her how light he felt. He couldn't possibly weigh more than she was. She felt… rather than saw…that the blood from his wound was quickly staining through her uniform too as she managed to support his slightly taller body with her own. "What do I do now?" The blonde panicked. In a situation like this, she would normally call any of the senshi for assistance. Too bad she forgot her communicator at home. She glanced around It didn't' seem like the old church might have a payphone that she could use. If only Ami or Mamo-chan was here to help her… 

"Why do these things always happen to me?" Usagi whined to herself. She took deep claming breaths; she found that they helped her think rationally. "Can you walk Kamui-kun?" she asked, but the only response she received was a small grimace. "Okay… what do I do, what do I do?" Something told her that there was no one to help her in the church. She decided right then that she would have to rely on herself. There was no other choice. She couldn't possibly just leave him right there. Taking a deep breath and counting to ten, she dragged the fainted young man with her to the back of the church where alter was and gently laid Kamui down on the velvet cloth that spilled from the table onto the marble step. The young man winced unconsciously and Usagi nearly screamed when more blood dripped onto her hand, the thick liquid was still warm from his body. 

With trembling hands, she tried unbuttoned his school uniform. She cursed under her breath when her fingers slipped several times. It seemed the blood was making such a simple task so difficult. When she was done and she was finally able to examine the wound, she sighed in relief. It wasn't as bad as she expected. It was a deep cut made by the sharp edge of a glass that was still half embedded in his side. As far as eh could tell, it didn't seem to have caused any internal damage. Taking out her soaked pink handkerchief she tried to wipe away as much blood as possible without tearing the cut even more. "Maybe I should go and call an ambulance," Usagi murmured to herself even though the thought of stepping one foot out into the storm made her cringe. She shook her head. How could she be so selfish at a time like this? She was going to let her childhood fear get in the way of saving Kamui's life? 

"Don't leave me, Mother," The pained whisper from the unconscious boy stopped Usagi before she could leave. A pale hand covered in blood reached out pulled her down with surprising strength for an unconscious person. "Come back to me, Mother."

Usagi blushed hotly when she felt his face pressed into her bosom. Not even Mamo-chan dared to get close to her like this. Instead of pushing Kamui away, however, she gently lowered his head down. "Shh. Don't worry Kamui-kun. I'm not going to leave you here. I need you to lie still while I get the rest of the glass out of you, okay?" She spoke to him in a soft calming voice even though she knew he couldn't really hear or understand her in his state. She then started to hum a lullaby that used to calm her when she was small, one …one that still worked when she was scared out of her wits during a thunderstorm. It wasn't clear if the lullaby was to pacify her or Kamui, but it soothed both of them. Usagi noticed the death grip on her uniform loosened enough for her to move him into a comfortable position.

"This is going to hurt a little, Kamui-kun," she continued to whisper more to herself than to him. Her hands shook when they used the now red handkerchief to have a firm hold on the glass. Closing her eyes tightly she pulled the large piece out She screamed when something hot from his wound splashed onto her face and started to drip onto the front of her white shirt, staining everything red.

~*~*~*~

Blurry images were the only thing he saw when he slowly opened his eyes. Everything was spinning even though he was as still as a log. And when he tried to site up, pain shot throughout his body. How long had he been like this? The last thing he remembered was running towards the church after another useless battle with Fuuma. The church where they used to come when they were little to play hid an' seek, running away from the old cranky priest and falling asleep in the little cells in the basement; before he moved away to prepare for this future. 

How was it possible that his Gemini… his counter star… was Fuuma? Not only that, but how was it possible that Fuuma, his childhood friend, was a Dragon of Earth, his sworn enemy. How? The tears gathered in his eyes and bile rose to his mouth as the memory that he tried so hard to bury resurfaced. The look on Fumma's face as he drove the sword into his own sister. There was no way to deny it now; he tried to pretend that it couldn't have been his childhood friend, but now… 

A snore by his side made the young man turn his head painfully. He winced when he felt the bones crack. Every joint felt like the bones were grounding into sand paper. Kneeling next to him, using his body as a pillow, was a girl. Quiet snores and giggles left her pink mouth as he watched her.

"Haha. Luna, stop tickling my foot. Just let me sleep for five minutes more."

Kamui almost smiled when the blonde girl shivered in her sleep from the imaginary furry attack. This was what Kotori could've been if she was still alive: innocent and carefree. Instead, she was dragged into this whole mess that took away her life at such a young age… And it was all because of him and the stupid prophecies of the end of the world.

"Luna!" Usagi suddenly yelped fell backwards as she struggled in her sleep. The hard landing finally made the bunny wake up as she rubbed her sore bum. How could she have fallen asleep on the cold, hard floor? Oh how her whole body ached! Wait a minute! Where was her big, comfortable bed?

"Are you okay?" When she heard the hoarse voice, it dawned to her that she was still in the church and that she wasn't alone. Looking up, she found herself face to face with the boy from before. All the desire to whine and cry left as she lost herself in his eyes. It was the first time she had seen eyes that were such a clear and untainted violet, not the deep mysterious purple like Rei's eyes, but more like the violet crystals that she saw once in the museum with Ami; sparkling clear and hard like a diamond but deep like the universe at the same time. 

Kamui looked away first. It wasn't the first time that people stared at him like that. But something in the girl's eyes made him even more uncomfortable and confused than normal. Perhaps it was the adoration that was plain to see on her face. Or perhaps it was because the sheen of tears in her eyes made the blue more pure and innocent. She reminded him of Kotori too much. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a faint blush covered her cheeks when she finally realized what she was doing.

"I'm sorry," Usagi whispered, horrified not only for staring but staring at another man other than Mamo-chan and having other inappropriate thoughts for a girl who already had a boyfriend. "How are you feeling Kamui-kun?"

She just had to remind him didn't she? For a second there when she was staring into his eyes, he lost all thoughts of pain. Now that she brought up the subject, it felt like a dam had suddenly been broken down and his body was assaulted by a barrage of pain and memories of the battle. Gritting his teeth together from crying out, he felt is wound and was surprised to find it bandaged tightly. "Did you do this?"

Usagi giggled nervously. "Yeah. I took a first aid class last semester. I didn't do very well, but at least I remembered how to stop a bleeding."

"You used your skirt."

The blonde fingered her tattered blue skirt that had become several inches shorter. It was the only material she had. It just didn't feel right to use the velvet from the church. After all, it was sacrileges. Not that she believed in Christianity or anything related to it; being Sailormoon kind of made you question all kinds of things normal people believed in. "Don't worry about that. I'm so clumsy that my mom bought so many uniforms just in case something happened. Just don't peek okay?" Usagi babbled without thinking and blushed when she realized how she was making a fool out of herself.  

The young man didn't say anything but nodded.

"I hope you don't mind me asking Kamui-kun," the blonde girl  cringed as the storm thundered simultaneously with the ominous look Kamui gave her. She swallowed but continued bravely. After all, she did save him. Didn't she at least deserve to know what kind of person he was? If he turned out to be a serial killer, then she'd know what to do. "How did you get that wound Kamui-kun?"

He didn't mean it to happen, honestly after all that passed, the last thing he wanted was the blood of another innocent on his hands. It just happened, he couldn't control the sudden anger that swelled inside of him. The anger that she provoked in him triggered the enormous amount of power that was loosely confined in him. The next thing he knew, the huge oak beam from the church's ceiling was failing on top of her. 

Usagi stared up at the beam that was coming closer to her by the second. She was still in a trance over what happened. One minute she was asking Kamui a question, and in the next, she was about to be squished into a bloody pulp. What a crummy way to die for a sailor senshi like herself! For at that very second, it seemed like she lost all control of her body; she was totally paralyzed by shock and fear. It was true what they say about seeing your whole life flashing before your own eyes when death was imminent. When she was battling youma, she knew that she might lose her life during a fight, but this was so spontaneous.

Shutting her eyes, the blonde girl mentally waited for the wooden beam to crash onto her skull. However it wasn't the solid wood that hit her. A shower of splinters rained down on Usagi, the sharp needle-like wood piercing the tender skin of her bare arms and legs. Crying out in pain she was surprised to feel a jacket thrown over her to protect her from any more harm. 

When the danger passed, Kamui removed his jacket off of Usagi, a slight guilty tone in his otherwise cold voice. He inhaled sharply when he saw little trickles of blood from the numerous cuts made by the little wood splinters.

"Thank you," Usagi sniffed out, her eyes glittering with tears. She still had no idea what had happened. "You shouldn't have moved. You might've torn your wound open again."

"Don't worry about it," he replied as he looked away. The last thing he needed was to feel guiltier. "Are you hurt?"

"Not much. I only got hit by a bit of splinters, your jacket saved my life," Usagi joked, doing a very good job at holding the tears back. "So I guess we're even now. I saved your life and you saved mine even though I still don't know how that beam could just fall like that."

"Maybe because it's such an old church and no one has been taking good care of the place."

"It's such a shame. Although this church is a bit creepy, it's still quiet and beautiful. I hate seeing things being neglected like this. And to think years ago so many people might've gone here to worship God. It make you wonder about their sincerity," Usagi murmured, slowly taking out the splinters on her legs. If it was possible, it hurt even more taking them out. "What about you Kamui-kun? Are you a Christian?"

A hallow laugh turned into a racking cough echoed in the empty church. "I lost all faith a long time ago," the dark haired you man stared into Usagi's eyes. The blonde shivered at the blankness she saw in his. How was it possible that someone as young as Kamui could be so lifeless, so empty? It was as if his soul has been sucked out. "There's no point in believing in something that doesn't give a damn to what happens to us. Most people are too damn stupid and naïve to see the truth. We're nothing but puppets on strings. One day, sooner or later, God will decide that he's bored playing with us and we'll just be destroyed to make way for his new creations."

Curious eyes stared at Kamui in fascination. "Why do you say that Kamui-kun? I'm not a Christian myself but I still believe that whoever is up there is always looking after us. Sure some of us my have to make sacrifices, but it's always for a greater good. We might be stupid and naïve but isn't that the whole point of living? To live and learn?"

"You're too innocent, Usagi-san," Kamui sighed. How could he tell her the truth that in just a couple months, maybe even weeks, the end of the world would come, and he, along with the rest of the Dragons of Heaven and of Earth, would be the ones to bring it? No one else could understand God's will because no one else carried the heavy burden that he carried. No one could hate God like he did. "I wish that there could be more people like you in this world."

The bunny giggled. "Oh no, you don't. If there were more of me in the world, then nothing will be done on time, everyone will tripe and fall every five steps, and no one will make it pass the high school exam." Usagi beamed when she saw the haunted look disappear a little from Kamui's face. "Oh look! The storm stopped," she whispered as a ray of afternoon sunshine fell onto Kamui. The stained glass of the church filtered the sunlight and the result was a mirage of deep colors against Kamui's pale skin. The whole effect made Usagi choke on her own breath. Just looking at him at that moment made her forget how to breathe. Now she understood what falling in love at first sight meant. It was a feeling that was incomparable to what she felt when she took a first glance at Tuxedo Kaman. The melancholy yet mystic scene made her want to hug the dark haired god and never let go, yet the other part of her wanted to shy away as far as possible as if she would burn just from watching him.

"Usagi-san?"

The blonde girl blinked and blushed deeply at having been caught staring. "I'm sorry." Clearing her throat, she had to get out of here. All of a sudden, the atmosphere seemed so heavy and thick. What was she doing? She already had Mamo-chan! She shouldn't be looking at other boys in that way, Usagi thought guiltily. Yet something told her that she wanted to know him better so that she could save him from falling into that pit of emptiness she saw in his eyes. "It's not raining anymore. How about you rest here a little, while I'll go find some help?" Usagi got up grimaced; her legs were totally numb from sitting on them for so long. "I'll be back soon so don't move, okay?" With a cheerful grin the blonde walked out of the church.

~*~*~*~

"I'm telling you, Rei-chan, I spent over two hours in there with him!" Usagi sighed tiredly.

"I still think that you should've let us take care of those splinter cuts first," the dark haired girl said but Usagi waved it away. "For some reason, I still find it hard to believe that you can just meet the most gorgeous guy inside a church and have the luck of touching him all over while he's knocked out cold from a huge wound." The miko replied sarcastically. She believed her princess, of course. She just envied the girl a little for getting all the luck when it came to meeting cute guys. It was just that why did Usagi have to get all the luck when it came to meeting cute guys.

"Just walk faster. We're almost there," the bunny answered impatiently, for once not in the mood to argue with Rei. "Ami-chan, are you sure that you can take care of him?"

"Usagi-chan, I never said that I can cure him. You're always assuming that I can do everything," the blue haired genius corrected.  
  


The blonde grinned in apology. "I'm sorry Ami-chan. It's not our fault that you're too smart for your own good and the rest of us just come to depend on you for every little thing." She stuck out her tongue at the quiet girl. "But I'm really worried about Kamui-kun."

"Don't worry. I'll try my best Usagi-chan."

"Thank you, guys!" The bunny cried out and hugged her friends. What would she do without them? Pushing open the heavy wooden doors of the church, she shouted out happily. "Kamui-kun! I'm back!"

Silence greeted her. Usagi looked around bewildered. There were no signs of the dark haired young man. A wave of panic seized her, and dropping all the medical supplies that she was helping Ami to carry, she ran to the alter where she left him barely twenty minutes ago. There was nothing left, not even the bloodstains or the broken wooden beam. 

"Usagi-chan!" The other two girls walked up to their friend. 

"I don't understand. I left him here just minutes ago. He could barely move by himself. How did he just disappear like that?" Usagi choked out, tears coming out of her eyes. 

"Don't worry Usagi-chan. I'm sure he'll be fine if he can get out of here." Rei took the blonde into her arms awkwardly. She didn't know what to say. It wasn't the first time that Usagi cried over a total stranger, but something about the way her princess was acting told her that this young man meant more to Usagi than the normal people Usagi worried over. Stroking the pale blonde hair gently, the miko sighed and looked up. "Usagi-chan! look!"

The blonde lifted her head and the swollen sapphire eyes looked in the direction Rei was pointing at and gasped. On the heavy wooden cross erected behind the alter two words were written in blood: 'Thank you.'

_1. Kamui was always made fun of because of his height in X/1999._

AN: If you have questions or comments please write it in the review or email me. For some reason all I write are one-shots now ^^; I think they're better than a chaptered story, no worrying about updating ^_~ Hehe this isn't a one-shot just in case you're wondering, there's a few more chapters to it I think ^^;; In the mean time let's see if I can update a few more stories before I start studying for the finals . 


	2. Confession

AN: Wow... I wasn't expecting so many reviews. I thought I was the only X/1999 fan * sniff *, so good to know that I'm not the only one who likes dark depressing series ^^;; I'm sorry if I confused some of you with my previous note, I am planning to continue this, but it's going to be finished within five chapters ^_^ Just to let you know, this chapter might be a little disturbing. ^^;;  
  
Many hugs for Nozomi-chan for editing this chapter. All hail to the comma queen! Just kidding ^.~  
  
Thanks to: No pressure (I wasn't aware that there were other X1999/sm fics out there, and I guess this chapter answers your two questions^^;;), anonymous, Invisible Rain (Lol, well I love writing crossovers with series that aren't really well known ^^;; I don't like to stick to the same thing ^^;;), LunarPrincess( O.o wow... thank you very much for the nice review. It means a lot to me ^_^ The TV series is quite different from the movie, and it's much better.), Datajana, Yami Nocturna (hehe you have more self control than I do ^^;; If I have an idea, I must write it or else I'll forget it later on ^^;;), MidnightDragonShadow, Kitoky (thanks, I tried really hard to keep them in character, it was really hard with Kamui .), Reviewer (aren't they the sweetest? I love Kamui and all his masochistic ways ^^;; and he's always dressed in black so I thought it'll be a fitting role), Serenity Komoshiro (well in prologue, I went from present to past, I don't write out scene changes), Saris Yui (lol well I can't promise a happy ending ^_~), simply magic-eLite fenG (trust me, you're not the only one jealous ^.~), Anonymous, shinia, patricia16  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Forgive me Father. I don't know where to begin... It has been so long, five years since I last confessed my sins," she said quietly, now locked securely in the tiny wooden confession booth. Wasn't this what she wanted? To be so close to him that she could feel his warmth seeping through the porous wooden shutters separating them? He was so close, just a touch away, she could see his face through the elaborate wooden carvings, the little holes teased her senses with little glimpse here and there. Didn't she know exactly what she wanted to say to him when she finally saw him again? After all, she had been practicing and preparing for this moment for the past five years, till the point that she was ready to pour out her entire soul to him.  
  
But now that her wish had finally come true... it was like all of her courage had been drained from her. All the words that she memorized so carefully flew away, leaving her with nothing except for her own raw emotions.  
  
"When in doubt, always start from the beginning, My Daughter."  
  
'My Daughter.' They used to laugh together every time he teased her using that nickname. She would've never thought that she would come to hate the very nickname that she used to cherish so dearly, the nickname only he was allowed to tease her with. "Yes Father... I am a sinner Father."  
  
"We are all sinners in His eyes."  
  
"Yes, but you don't understand Father! I have a husband who cherishes me and a beautiful daughter who loves me. But...." Her voice dropped off, so quiet now that it was difficult to catch her next words even in the silence of the church. "I couldn't help but hate them. I look at them everyday and think to myself. If it weren't for them, for my destiny, I would be with the man I truly love. I can't stop myself from thinking of him. I've tried to stop myself Father. But no matter what I try... the harder I try, the more I think of him and of how different my life would be if I chose him five years ago. I can't get him out of my mind... and I don't want to get him out of there."  
  
"Stop Usagi!" he knew what she was about to say next. Five years and she still had such power over him. How cruel the human heart could be. "I don't think I am fit to hear your confession, my Daughter. It would be better if I ask Father Shuichiro to absolve you of your sins." He wanted to leave more than anything now. It was suffocating him, the tiny booth, her proximity, her scent that he had forgotten to be so intoxicating, and her innocent beauty that had only gotten more mature and sophisticated with the weight of the years.  
  
"What's wrong, Father?" As quick as light, her voice changed from the soft whisper to razor sharp. "You have always been so good listening to my confessions in the past. Have you forgotten Father? Or do I need to remind you... Kamui-kun?"  
  
"No! That was a mistake. It meant nothing. You of all people should know that."  
  
"How heartless of you to say that Father. Did you lose everything when you decided to serve HIM?"  
  
"If I am heartless, it is because of you..." He sighed heavily. "This is useless Usagi. Coming here tonight will not change anything. I do not love you anymore as a lover. I threw away all my material processions and emotions five years ago when you decided to become Chiba Usagi. Now there is only one I love and one whom I serve," the priest lowered his voice after the outburst sorrowfully. "There is no place for you in my heart as a lover anymore. Go back to your husband and child, my Daughter. Lavish upon them the love you claim to have for me. If you truly love me Usagi, forget about me. Leave me in peace and let me forget you too." Oh Lord, how it hurt to say those words. It was true what he said earlier, they were all sinners, and he was a bigger sinner than she was. He, who gave his life and soul to serve God; he, who was chosen by God so many years ago to decide the fate of this world; and he who couldn't let go of this woman.  
  
"Why do you ask the impossible of me? Don't you think I've tried to forget everything about you? Don't you think I've hated you enough over the years and myself too?" Was her reply that barely came out as she choked over a sob. "If I could forget and forgive, I wouldn't be right here tonight."  
  
It was impossible to tell who was suffering more. The more they hurt inside, the more they hurt the other. Pain only created more pain, an endless cycle that dragged them deeper and deeper. "I love only Him now, Usagi." He lied.  
  
"If it weren't for me, you would still be hating Him right now. I hate myself for letting you go. If only I could turn back time, I would rather keep you in the dark forever so you would never abandon me for Him."  
  
"Don't say that. What's passed is past."  
  
"You forget who you're talking to Father," a twisted smile transformed her face into something sinisterly seductive. "I may not have as many followers as he does, but I have the Key to Time. One command from me and Pluto will take me back to that time again."  
  
"And why haven't you?" the simple question penetrated the air between them. "Because you know that I would never forgive you for doing something like that. Because you know that I would never be the same if you hadn't saved me all those years ago. You can't change who you are Usagi. Even when you came to me today, I can still see that young girl shinning through your troubles. Don't hate because of me, My Daughter. I would never forgive myself if I were the one who tainted your purity."  
  
"Too late for that now Father," the sound of silk gilding off a slim firm body was heard, followed by a sharp gasp from the other side of the confession booth.  
  
"Get thee away, Satan."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sailormoon?" All the senshi looked fearfully at their leader who stood there after the youma they were fighting disintegrated with Sailormoon's attack. Normally the girl would be jumping up and down with gee, but lately she would just stand there rooted to the ground, staring at nothing. It was bad enough that she was spacing out during the day, but it was too dangerous to see their Princess so lifeless during a battle. She might not be worried for her life, but the rest of the world depended on her. Everyone transformed back and approached their leader slowly. Ami reached out a hand and gently picked up Sailormoon's white-gloved hands.  
  
"Usagi, the youma is dusted. You can transform back now," the blue haired girl said quietly. Ever since that day when Usagi took them to the church, she had been acting like this. It was not just weird, but scary. They had never seen their princess like this before, not even when the Dark Kingdom took Mamoru. At least then she would still talk to the rest of them. Now it seemed like she was away in a different world. Who was that young man Usagi met? Did he cast a spell on her or something that made her behave this way?  
  
"Sorry guys, I have to go now," all of a sudden, like a snap of the finger, the sapphire eyes blinked and Sailormoon in a flash of bright light turned into a petite blonde girl. Without acknowledging her worried friends, the bunny turned and left the four girls stunned.  
  
"You know guys, I've been thinking," Ami started while the four senshi stared as their leader disappeared into the night. "Usagi-chan hasn't been acting like herself lately."  
  
A snort interrupted the blue haired girl. "That's such an understatement Ami. The odango-atama isn't here at all is what you should've said. Her mind is somewhere else. She's even more spacey than usual," Rei cut in, even though she spoke in anger, the others knew it was because she was more worried than any of them for their princess.  
  
"Yes and it started when she took us to that church that day remember?" Ami continued. "There was supposed to be a young man that she saved, but when we got there, there was no one there. Usagi-chan seemed really upset over it."  
  
"It must've been so creepy though," Minako shivered. "Finding a bloody body in an old broken down church. Sounds like one of those murder mysteries, with words written in blood," the blonde couldn't help the chills that crawled down her back. Even though she wasn't at the scene herself, the briefing she got from the others was enough to give her bad vibes.  
  
"Well I think that Usagi is so worried that she can't stop thinking about him. I think that Usagi is so worried that she can't stop thinking about him. It's gotten to the point that she's not caring about her own health. Maybe if we find that boy and let her meet him again, she'll turn back to her old self once she sees he's out of danger," the genius of the group finished, looking around the girls for approval.  
  
"That's a good plan Ami, but how are we supposed to find a person we've never seen before?" Makoto asked. They hadn't even started and already they had hit a dead end.  
  
"I thought that maybe we could go back to the church tonight. It's late so no one will be around. I'm sure that the blood on the cross will still be there since it is an abandoned place. All we have to do is take a blood sample for DNA testing and since we know that his name is 'Kamui' all we have to do is match the DNA results to the right name," Ami explained and blushed as everyone looked at her with surprise.  
  
"Ami... you're a genius!" Minako cried and hugged the blue haired girl so tight that she was starting to have trouble breathing. "What are we going to do without you?"  
  
"Well at least we have a plan, now let's not waste any more time. The sooner that odango-atama is back to normal the better we'll all be able to sleep at night," Rei said as she led the way to that church.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
What was wrong with her? Usagi shook her head when she turned into a deserted alley. It was not the safest place to walk during the middle of the night, but the last thing she wanted to do was to have the senshi find her like this. Her hands helplessly tried to wipe away the torrent of tears that mysteriously appeared while at the same time muffle her sobs.  
  
She knew what the problem was. She couldn't stop thinking about him... Kamui, the youth she saved. How could he just disappear like that? Didn't she promise him that she would be back? For some strange reason, she felt like she failed him somehow. She might not be Rei, but deep in her heart, she knew something was not right. And just the knowledge that he was hurting... hurt her too. It was as if they were connected, but that was a silly notion. Mamo-chan was her one and only soul mate. No one could have two soul mates, right?  
  
Usagi sniffled softly and tried to regain her composure. She knew that her friends were worried sick about her. Even Luna stopped nagging about all of her mistakes. But she just couldn't stop her thoughts from going back to that dark young god that she met.  
  
It felt like she was betraying Mamo-chan. Sure, she only thought about Kamui-kun, but he had taken complete control of her emotionally in a way that the Earth Prince couldn't even begin to compare.  
  
Heavy footsteps echoed in the dirty alleyway. The loud hollow sound made the young girl look around in fear. She knew it couldn't be any of the senshi. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Try as she might, she couldn't stop the tremor in her voice. Usagi tried to see through the darkness, it didn't help that it was a new moon and there were no streetlights. A cold feeling started to gnarl her inside.  
  
Barely with enough time to scream, a large meaty fist punched her in the stomach. Usagi opened her mouth to gasp in pain as the air was knocked out of her. Her attacker chuckled under the protection of the night and grabbed the blond by her forearms and threw her against the trashcans. Usagi stumbled at the violent push and fell into the piles of smelly decaying bags, still too disorientated from the punch to move properly. None of her limbs seemed to be under her command more because of the terror that took over her entire system than the pain that was caused by the punch. Never had she been this terrified, even during her numerous battles and all the times that she had to face death. This time she was truly alone, and it was that thought that was scarier than the man who attacked her. Having been Sailor Moon for so long alienated her with the thought that humans could be much more dangerous than the youma she had to fight.  
  
Her attacker easily brushed away her weak attempts at striking him and with a powerful hand around her neck, smashed her head hard against the cement ground. This time she did screamed in pain, as she felt something sharp slice through the back of her scalp. Not to mention her vision was clouded from the impact. Surely someone must have heard her, even in the dead of the night, someone must come to her rescue, right? Both of them froze for a minute trying to listen for the nonexistent footsteps before the man turned back to her. Usagi opened her mouth to scream again when a pair of hard cracked lips crushed against her own. They bite and nipped at her lips and finally forced them to open. More tears gathered in her eyes, as she tasted her own blood in her mouth. But the coppery taste was nowhere as sickening as the tongue that was raping her mouth.  
  
How could she have let this happen? She thought as one of the calloused sweaty hands moved down her body while the other pinned her hands down. She tried to fight back, but the last few days of no sleep had taken its tow on her, not to mention she just finished fighting a youma. If only he was here, he would protect her. She was shocked that instead of the man with black hair and blue eyes, it was the face of a younger and shorter boy; one with stunning expressionless amethyst eyes. Eyes that she wanted to see full of laughter and life. That was right, she had to find him. She had to find Kamui-kun before it was too late to save him from his own darkness.  
  
Her attacker grunted with satisfaction as the buttons on Usagi's blouse popped off with one rough jerk. The blonde shivered in disgust when she felt the drool landed on her exposed skin. The feel of the cold slippery slime was enough to make her hurl everything in her stomach. She had never had a stronger urge to purify herself... to scrub away the dirty skin that was housing her soul, but was there anything that could erase this memory? Would she still be worthy of saving Kamui-kun so tainted?  
  
Her head had stopped hurting, now that she was accustomed to the pain. Only a steady throbbing numbness still plagued her senses. She forced herself to be as relaxed as possible under his repulsive advances. God in heaven, what did he want from her? Hell's fires must be gentler than those human hands.  
  
Mistaking her pliability for unconsciousness, the man released her hands that were pinned down and grabbed her breasts painfully. It took all of her will not to scream out as he twisted her nipples cruelly through her thin cotton bra.  
  
Desperately, while her attacker was still distracted by torturing her breasts, she found the sharp object that had cut her head when she fell. Taking a firm hold on the broken piece of glass, the blonde prayed that her plan would work. Opening her eyes carefully, she wanted to die at the look of beastly lust on the man's face as his hands started to pull on the bra straps before letting them snap back. How could a man lower himself to do deeds like this? He was a man old enough to be her father and yet she could clearly feel his arousal against her leg. There was no pity left in her for the man.  
  
Silent as a viper, she struck out just as he was about to rip the bra off of her. Usagi felt a sickening kind of pleasure when she felt the blood and spittle spray over her body. Jerking back her hand with all of her strength, she was pleased to see the round object that the glass shard took away. The man clutched at his empty eyes socket, the screaming was music to her ears. With a sharp kick to his groin from Usagi, he fell back with no trouble.  
  
Who was the one screaming now? Usagi thought bitterly as she threw away her weapon. The glass shattered with the eyeball bounced in the filthy water from last night's rain, dragging a long trail of nerves and blood vessels as it rolled down a sewer.  
  
There were shouts now and lights from the dark buildings flickered on one by one. Why? Where were the people when she was getting raped? Why were they coming to her attacker's rescue but not to hers? Were they so immune to the atrocious act that it was common to see a girl being raped and not offer to help? That they pity a man who was as dangerous as he was?  
  
A sudden fear gripped her. Standing over the body that did no more than bleed and tremble... what had she done? She had harmed another human being... and she enjoyed it too. All of a sudden the world spun around her and one thought dominated her confused mind. She had to get out of here. She had to find Kamui... he would protect her.  
  
Without looking back, she ran.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What's wrong Kamui-kun? Don't feel well today?" Fumma smirked at his Gemini as the two young man landed on opposite lampposts.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about Fuuma," the shorter of the two growled out, hate and anger coating every word. Kotori's death was still too fresh on his mind for him to forgive Fuuma. He could never erase the memory of Fumma driving that sword into his own flesh and blood. And he couldn't forget either that he was the root of all of this madness.  
  
His return to Tokyo... no, his birth had set the wheel of fate cranking towards the destruction of the world. True, he hated Fumma for doing the unforgivable act, but he hated himself even more for turning the kind young man into this cold-blooded monster. After all, Fumma was HIS Gemini. Everything in the world must be balanced. There must be evil when there was good. Would it have been better if he had chosen to join the Dragons of Earth instead? No, he wouldn't want Fuuma to suffer the pain of seeing him kill Kotori in such a savage manner. And he wouldn't have met her... the blonde angel in the church.  
  
He just barely avoided another attack from his counter star in time. The lamppost was blown into smithereens and several buildings collapsed under the sheer power behind Fuuma's attack. It was a good thing that he was with Sorata when they bumped into the Dragons of Earth. Without the monk's kekkai, this entire neighborhood would be nothing more than rubbish under their powers.  
  
"Your mind is far away, Kamui. You should know better than to space out in the middle of a battle... or are you so eager for me to reunite you with my sister?"  
  
The taunt worked every time; this time was no exception. The kind innocent smile of a young blonde girl was replaced by the image of another young girl. Only that image was covered with her own blood, and her beautiful eyes that had once looked upon him with love were cold and lifeless. The air around him crackled with his power. The raw anger was almost tangible. The concrete shook under him, unable to sustain such an enormous amount of pressure.  
  
"Most impressive Kamui. Yes, let your hatred for me take over," Fuuma smiled and readied his own attack. This was the first time he had seen Kamui so confident. Something must have happened to his Gemini since their last battle, which had lasted no longer than five seconds. Something even he was curious as to why he--who awakened later than Kamui-- was much more powerful than Kamui? No matter how many times he had asked himself that question, only one answer came to him. And that was... God really did desire the destruction of the human kind. It was God's Will to give Earth the rest she deserved after millions of years of abuse from humans. The only way... the only future there was... to purify the Earth... down to the last filthy human. "I will win, Kamui. It is God's decision. Say hello to my sister for me."  
  
The violet eyes narrowed as Kamui brought back his own arm to block Fuuma's move. This time, he would not be held back by guilt and self-pity. Strength and courage shone in the violet depths as his counter star drew closer and closer, their moves mirrored each other to the point of perfection. Faintly he could hear Sorata calling out his name amidst the monk's own fight against Nataku. But it was too late now. A hunger had awakened inside of him. A hunger for blood... the Fuuma's blood; blood to repay the drops that were spilled needlessly. He was prepared this time. Even if it meant dying, as long as he could take Fuuma with him. To stop all this madness... it would all be worth it. He had no regrets, save for one, to see that girl again.  
  
"Kamui-kun, no!"  
  
Just before the tip of Fuuma's fingers pieced his torso, the shrill scream froze the taller young man in the middle of his attack. He was surprised that someone other than a Dragon was present.  
  
All battles were dropped as the Angels and Seals turned as one to stare in shock at the disheveled blond girl covered in grim and dark crusty blood. What was left of her white blouse hung in tatters around her upper body, exposing the bruised flesh for all to see. Her arms, which were presently hugging her body, were laced with scratches that still had shards of small glass embedded in the skin. Her hair was a glorious golden mess that had fallen out of her odangos during her struggle. Now the rich mass covered her body like a silken blanket, only marred by the blood that was still dripping from the wound at the back of her head.  
  
But it was not her beauty that stunned the Dragons. It was the pair of haunted sapphire eyes that froze them to their spot... eyes that looked at Kamui full of tears threatening to spill. It was an Angel who broke the staring contest between the girl and Kamui.  
  
"Who is she, Kamui?" Fuuma asked voicing everyone's question. Only those who were directly involved in the End could step through a kekkai cast by a Dragon of Heaven. It was impossible that the girl was a member of either side.  
  
Kamui didn't answer as he leapt down the skyscraper he was battling on. The shock of seeing her inside Sorata's kekkai now turned into rage and concern as he realized the state she was in. It was as clear as day that she was attacked. But by whom? Who would hurt a girl as bright as the sun? He could feel the power stirring inside his veins, woken by his protective feelings for this girl. What was it about her that always made him feel so? Only around her had he ever experienced so many emotions without being provoked.  
  
Usagi watched with wide eyes as the person she had been looking for landed gracefully after jumping from a thirty-floor building. How had she found him? After running away, she had let her instinct guide her through the maze of downtown Tokyo. In the dead of the night, without the help of street signs, she somehow knew exactly where she was going. It was as if something was calling out to her, and it was her heart, not her mind that had answered and followed the mysterious attraction, like a moth to the flame until she reached the kekkai. There was no hesitation as she walked through the green opaque energy barrier that stung every single pore on her skin as she passed to the other side.  
  
What she saw though, made her more afraid than anything she had ever seen before. Her own ran in with the attacker seemed insignificant as she watched the two young men, flying towards each other, arms raised in sync, ready to plunge their entire arm through the other's body. She hadn't ever realized that she screamed his name until the two stopped, fingernails already scrapping against the other's jacket. The violet eyes that had been haunting her for the past few weeks were too far away, but did she just imagine the flash of relief on Kamui-kun's face?  
  
"I see, so she's the cause of Kamui's change," Fuuma smirked, how very sly of Kamui. He had already found a replacement for Kotori, and so soon too. No matter though, the outcome of the battle had been decided. Even an Angel from God wouldn't be able to change anything. "Sorata-san, since our battle can't continue anymore today, I wish you a good night," The Kamui of the Dragons of Earth nodded to Nataku and the two leaped out of the monk's kekkai.  
  
"Usagi-san," he had to clear his voice several time before any sound came out. He still couldn't believe that she was here... even though he was standing right in front of him. He lifted a hand to brush back some stray golden strands, but let it drop before it could touch her. No, he couldn't soil her too. One death on his hands was enough. She was able to see the kekkai cast by the members of the Seal. Was he the cause of that? Had he unknowingly dragged her into this madness? But it was too late to change anything. For good or for bad, from this moment on, she mustn't get more involved. He must never see her again. Some how just the thought of not laying eyes on her golden beauty felt like a direct stab in his heart.  
  
"Kamui-kun..." the blonde girl took a tiny step forward. She was suddenly very aware of her own appearance. A feeling not unlike shame washed over her. She had no face to see him like this. She felt so tainted. Funny how the feeling didn't come when she thought of Mamo-chan. She couldn't put it to words, but something about Kamui made him seem... almost holy.  
  
"Don't come near me!"  
  
The harsh reply made the bunny flinch as if burned. Did he know about what happened? Did he think that she was that kind of girl? She wanted to say that it wasn't her fault, that she wasn't the promiscuous kind of girl, but no sounds came out. The pain in her heart was too much. It hurt more than all the physicals wounds added together.  
  
"Don't mind him, miss," Sorata put in as he landed beside the pair. The monk scratched the back of his head in nervousness. The tension was as thick as the one between Fuuma and Kamui... thick enough to choke the third person to death. "He's always grumpy like this."  
  
No one answered him; in fact the girl and young man were so absorbed with each other that not one spared the monk even a single glance.  
  
"I understand," a weak smile graced her lips that trembled as she forced the words out of her mouth. "Goodbye, Kamui."  
  
He was doing this for her. He bit his lip to keep himself from calling out to her. Why? Why did he have so many feelings for a girl he barely knew? The taste of copper filled his mouth. He hated the taste and smell of blood... of death. This was the right thing to do.  
  
"Miss!" Even before he heard Sorata's alarmed cry, his arm had reached out on its own accord to pull Usagi into his embrace. The girl hadn't taken two steps away from him when her legs suddenly collapsed. Kamui breathed in sharply as his fingers felt the sticky substance in her hair. The texture was so familiar. The blue eyes blinked weakly and he saw a flicker... was it hope? Before they closed again and her body became limp against his.  
  
"Sorata, go back, there's something I must do."  
  
"Don't take too long, Kamui and don't let yourself be distracted," the older man joked but he couldn't hide his worry behind his joker's mask. He had to inform the other Dragons of Heaven of this girl. Fuuma was able to walk through his kekkai when the guy was still innocent... and look how he turned out. God, please don't let this girl be an enemy. Sorata prayed silently. Why him? Why was it always his kekkai? "Be careful. I'll see you back at the CLAMP Academy." Sorata said and held out his hand; the square kekkai shrunk until it was no more than a speck between palms of his hands.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Yuck," Minako groaned. This place was even creepier than she imagined. How a scaredy cat like Usagi-chan could've spent more than two hours here was incomprehensible. The blond shivered as a gust of cool wind brushed against her neck, making all the tiny hair follicles stand up from her skin. There couldn't be... there were no ghosts... right? Unconsciously, she walked closer to Rei, who didn't seem the least bothered by all the abandoned church at all.  
  
"There it is," Ami whispered, but the empty building magnified her voice until the whole church seemed to be shaken by the quiet statement. The blue haired senshi led the way bravely to the back of the church were the cross they were looking for still stood proudly. "This will take a little time guys, so make yourselves comfortable," she warned.  
  
Minako sighed, just how long did they have to stay at this place? She thought as she sat down on the broken marble step. She wanted to be in bed sleeping right now, with Artemis purring at her feet. As if sensing her thoughts the white cat rubbed against her leg in silent support. This had better be worth the trouble. Whoever this Kamui person was, he better be goddamn gorgeous to make Usagi-chan fall so hard. The goddess of love smiled to herself. Her princess was so troublesome, but she knew that Usagi- chan would do the same for any of them if the roles were reversed. That thought calmed her down somewhat and Minako tried to be as comfy as possible sitting on the cold rock. She had a feeling that there would be a bruise on her bum by tomorrow.  
  
Rei watched silently as Ami scrapped off some dry blood and carefully placed the small sample into a little slide that popped out from her Mercury computer. For some reason, she just couldn't shake off the dark brooding feeling that had planted itself in her consciousness ever since the whole Kamui incident had occurred. And a moment ago, she 'heard' Usagi's scream. Whether it was really her princess in trouble or just paranoia due to her worry, she couldn't tell, but there was definitely something about Kamui. The miko tried to breathe in deeply and closed her eyes to mediate, but the clicking noise from Makoto's pacing wasn't helping.  
  
"Ami? Have you found anything yet?" Makoto all but growled out. The suspense was killing her. The silence of the church was so heavy, she felt it was going to choke her to death if she didn't say or do something. The pacing didn't help much either, judging from the way Rei was glaring at her. "Ami?" The taller girl asked again when her friend didn't answer. All three girls looked up and saw the fear on Ami's face.  
  
"This couldn't be possible," the blue haired girl said, her hand that was holding the computer shook. Makoto quickly jumped over the alter and took the small device from Ami's hand before it could be dropped.  
  
"What's wrong Ami?" Rei asked as she and Minako quickly got up from their place and surrounded the girl.  
  
"It's not possible."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She was having the most wonderful dream... one that only innocent young girls dreamed about in fairy tales. Of a beautiful princess in the arms of her handsome prince, and together they were flying across the night.  
  
Sapphire eyes fluttered open slowly and looked up at the face of her prince. "If this is a dream, then don't let me wake up," Usagi murmured to herself and snuggled deeper into the arms that held her so carefully. There was nothing she could feel except for the warmth around her. Not even the dark moonless night or the harsh winds that sent her hair soaring behind them could have damaged her happiness. He must not be mad at her anymore, or else he wouldn't be here with her. "I swear Kamui-kun, it wasn't my fault. He attacked me when I was trying to find you. Don't hate me, please. I don't care about being a Sailor Senshi anymore, I just want to be with you." She was still too entangled in her dream to notice that they were still flying across from rooftop to rooftop now that she was fully awake.  
  
The arms that were holding her so securely loosened and the blonde girl suddenly found herself clutching the young man tightly so that she wouldn't fall. "Kamui-kun? What's wrong?" she asked in a small voice looking up to his face that was as smooth as a mask. Did he... of course he didn't know. Baka Usagi, now what were the others going to think if they knew that she told their secret to a stranger? "Ne, where are we going?"  
  
"The church."  
  
The answer, so curt dampened her spirits again, and she shut her mouth before she could say anything more that would make him mad. Just enjoy this moment Usagi, she told herself silently. Just feel the wind brushing back her hair and the security of his arms and how careful he held her; like she was something precious... so different from the way he spoke to her.  
  
But all too soon the wind stopped and she could no longer pretend that she was still in the dream when he landed on the ground. She sighed and squirmed a little, willing the blood to go to her legs so she wouldn't fall flat on her face when he set her down. To her surprise, his arms around her tightened as if he had no wish to let her go. She blushed at the thought and stilled her movements, and together, just like how a bride should be carried, Usagi thought romantically, they stepped through the door.  
  
"Usagi-chan!"  
  
The bunny looked up in surprise when she heard her voice being called out. "Guys? What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise, not missing the hostile look they directed at Kamui and her or the fact that they were all transformed.  
  
"Get away from Usagi-chan," Rei murmured darkly as she walked towards the two slowly.  
  
AN: Two or three more chapters till the end ^_^ I have an idea of how I want this story to end, but as to what's going to happen from now till the end, I have no idea ^^;; All I know is that it's not going to be a happy ending ^^;; 


End file.
